Sin reglas
by Dan72
Summary: Después de la caída y el casi apocalipsis, los arcángeles resuelven sus diferencias regresando al cielo para ver que hay varios novatos sin guardianes haciendo lo que quieren y ya no existen las reglas, harán lo que puedan para poner orden en el cielo (Contiene spank/nalgadas no leer si no es de su agrado)


Raphael estaba caminando, revisando las salas de sanadores atendiendo a diferentes pacientes con heridas leves cuando vio a un mensajero que se apresuraba hacia él.

—Señor, tenemos a un novato grave, necesitamos de usted—anunció el ángel preocupado

—Vamos—

El sanador corrió detrás del ángel para que le indicara donde estaba el novato, encontró allí a Gabriel y Lucifer rodeados de muchos ángeles, se abrió paso acercándose al novato en el suelo, era el pequeño Haziel, parecía estar escupiendo sangre.

—¿Qué sucedió?—

—Parece ser que se cayó de algún lugar algo, no sabemos de dónde, estaba jugando con Caleb pero no sabemos que sucedió—explicó Lucifer

—Caleb corrió a buscarnos cuando Haziel se desmayó—agregó Gabriel—No ha parado de llorar así que no sabemos bien que paso, Mikey lo está cuidando—

Raphael presiono un poco el estómago de Haziel haciendo que escupiera más sangre.

—¡Llamen a mis sanadores! ¡No podemos moverlo!—

Varios ángeles entendieron la orden y actuaron con rapidez volando hacia las salas de sanadores, Raphael luego tendría que agradecerles de reaccionar rápido y sin paralizarse por la situación pero ahora tenía que ocuparse del novato.

—Haziel, pequeño no te duermas—Tomo la cabeza del pequeño ángel volteándola un poco—Necesito que escupas toda esa sangre para que no te ahogue—

Todos miraban con tristeza al pequeño novato que lloraba mientras comenzaba a vomitar la sangre logrando respirar.

—Señor ¡Estamos aquí!—

—Bien, necesito que hagan un remedio para que pueda respirar bien y otro para calmar el dolor—indico al mirar que habían llevado el maletín con todo lo necesario.

Levanto la túnica manchada de sangre del pequeño para ver lo que estaba mal, una costilla se había roto perforando algunos órganos internos, por lo que sujeto el área que sabía debía acomodar.

—Tranquilo Haziel, quiero que respires profundamente y me mires a mí—comenzó a decir para tranquilizar al novato que había comenzado a hiperventilar y llorar.

Con un movimiento se escuchó un crujido y Haziel soltó un grito desgarrador retomando un llanto.

—Rápido, necesito los remedios antes de que vuelva a escupir sangre—indico Raphael, algunos sanadores jóvenes le pasaron las tazas con los líquidos.

Hizo que Haziel los bebiera lentamente, noto como la herida curaba lo suficiente y lograba respirar mejor, le cargó en sus brazos y los ángeles le abrieron el paso hacia las salas de sanadores. Llego recostando al pequeño en una cama de las principales colocando una mano sobre su cuerpo hizo brillar su gracia sobre el pequeño.

—Listo, la herida está curando ahora solo necesita que descanses mucho para que sane por completo así que ya puedes cerrar los ojos pequeño, ya todo está bien—murmuro Raphael amablemente

—N-No es culpa de Caleb—susurro Haziel con sus ojos cerrándose

—Yo me encargare de que nadie lo culpe así que duerme tranquilo—

Por fin Haziel cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido, había reparado todo en el pequeño pero aún podría tener dolores y complicaciones, se quedaría en revisión algunas semanas para estar seguros, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Lucifer detrás de él.

Se sujetó un momento el pecho suspirando, no le había asustado lo suficiente pero tenía que admitir que Lucifer era bastante silencioso.

—Hermano, podrías decir algo—

—¿Esta bien?—pregunto Lucifer ignorando a su hermano y acercándose al pequeño dormido

—Sí, necesita permanecer en revisión unas semanas pero te aseguro que se recuperara ¿Por qué el interés? ¿Dónde está el encargado de Haziel?—

—Muerto—

—¿Qué?—

—Sí hermano, después de nuestra guerra muchos novatos se quedaron solos y Haziel era uno de ellos, igual que Ramiel, Caleb y otros—comento Lucifer colocando una manta sobre el novato y acariciando su cabeza—No me di cuenta del daño que cause—

—Pero tampoco puedes remediarlo solo preocupándote por un novato—

—¿Quieres decirme algo Raph?—pregunto Lucifer poniéndose de pie y mirando a Raphael, había reconocido el tono de enojo en su hermano-

—Nada, iré a ver a Caleb—

—Espera espera hermano—Lucifer se adelantó sujetando el brazo de Raphael—Sé que tienes algo que decir ¿Por qué no lo dices?—

—Lucifer, no tengo nada que decir así que si puedes soltarme para continuar con mi trabajo—

—No tienes que guardártelo todo, puedes…—

—Lucifer, suéltame porfavor—

Lucifer miro unos momentos a Raphael para después soltarlo lentamente, miro como su hermano pequeño salió de las salas de sanadores, se giró para ver al novato recostado, se sentó en la cama con cuidado al lado del pequeño.

—Aún está molesto al igual que Gabriel, parece que no puedo repararlo todo con un dulce como cuando eran pequeños—acomodo el cabello negro del novato y acarició su mejilla—Tú no estás molesto ¿verdad?—

El novato abrazo la mano de Lucifer entre sueños como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, Lucifer sonrió a la acción recostándose al lado del pequeño.

—Tomare eso como un no—

* * *

Raphael camino de regreso hacia los jardines, aun escuchaba los llantos del pequeño que buscaba por lo cual logro encontrarle, Caleb estaba llorando sin parar agarrando con fuerza la túnica de Miguel.

—Hermano ¿No habrás…—

—No Raph, no le castigue pero tampoco puedo hacer que pare de llorar, parecía muy asustado y no deja de repetir que lo siente—respondió Miguel moviendo un poco al pequeño ángel entre sus brazos

—Vamos pequeño, deja de llorar que vas a enfermar—murmuro dulcemente Raphael acomodando el cabello oscuro del novato.

—Solo queremos saber que paso, no estamos molestos—agrego Gabriel

Caleb comenzó a resoplar limpiándose en la túnica de Miguel, el arcángel mayor ignoro aquello aunque sabía que después tendría que cambiarse la túnica pero tampoco era la primera vez que le había servido de pañuelo a un novato.

—S-Se molestaran—sollozo Caleb mirando con sus ojos azules a los demás arcángeles volviendo a llorar.

—No claro que no, solo cuéntanos y cálmate—

—Ven, te daré el dulce que quieras si prometes calmar tu llanto—dijo Gabriel sonriéndole al pequeño

—¿E-El que quiera?—

—El que tú quieras—

Caleb asintió volviendo a limpiar sus lágrimas y su cara en Miguel obteniendo una risita de Gabriel en burla, Miguel le dio una mirada para que Gabriel dejara de reírse.

—E-Estábamos jugando y Haziel se tropezó cayéndose, le ayude a levantarse y dijo que le dolía mucho así que caminábamos para ver a Raphael cuando comenzó a escupir s-sangre y después se cayó y no sabía que hacer p-porque no respondía y y-yo—explicaba antes de volver a llorar

—Shh ya está, ya paso, Haziel estará bien—consoló Miguel volviendo a mover al novato en sus brazos para tranquilizarlo—¿Por dónde estaban jugando?—

Caleb dejo de llorar un poco ocultándose nuevamente en el pecho de Miguel, los arcángeles se miraron entre ellos sospechando un poco.

—Caleb—dijo Raphael con una advertencia en su voz—¿Por dónde estaban jugando?—

—P-Por los jardines…prohibidos—

—¿¡Qué!?—alzaron la voz los tres arcángeles

Caleb volvió a esconder la cara en las túnicas Miguel algo nervioso, Miguel lo movió un poco para que los mirara.

—Caleb, sabes que es contra las reglas entrar a esos lugares ¿Sabes por qué es prohibido?—

—Porque es peligroso—murmuro Caleb—Y podríamos lastimarnos—

—Exacto, como le pasó a Haziel y cómo te pudo haber pasado a ti—dijo Miguel con una voz más dura.

—Entonces Haziel se cayó de un acantilado—comento Raphael pensando—Por lo menos no le paso nada más grave, pero si ambos hubieran caído…—

Dejo la idea abierta para sus hermanos y miro por unos momentos a Miguel el cual asintió con la cabeza, miro hacia Caleb.

—Pequeño ¿Dónde está tu guardián? Sabes que no podemos dejarlo así, tenemos que decirle lo que has hecho—

—Está muerto Miguel—interrumpió Raphael—Ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros nos hemos dado cuenta que hay novatos por allí sin cuidadores por culpa de la guerra—

Miguel levanto la mirada sorprendido, había sido un poco cruel, miro al novato en sus brazos que comenzaba a jugar mirando sus manos y sonrió levemente.

—Yo te cuidare pequeño—dijo Miguel para sorpresa de los arcángeles.

Caleb levanto la mirada lentamente hacia el arcángel con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿En serio?—

—Claro que es enserio—sonrió Miguel al pequeño en sus brazos—Entonces si soy tu guardián ya sé lo que has hecho por lo tanto ¿Sabes que pasara?—

Caleb asintió.

—Me vas a dar unas nalgadas—dijo Caleb molesto

El arcángel sonrió por la cara del pequeño, la mayoría siempre se ponían tristes pero que Caleb se molestara le causaba algo de gracia.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué?—pregunto Miguel

—Por ir al jardín prohibido y porque me pude haber lastimado—

Miguel asintió moviendo al novato de lugar lo coloco bajo su brazo, sintió como Caleb se movía incomodo antes de comenzar a entregar varias nalgadas, Caleb volvió a retomar los sollozos y el llanto ante el castigo.

—¡Auuu! L-Lo siento Mikey—

Se detuvo después de un rato cuando estuvo seguro que el pequeño trasero castigado estaba lo suficientemente rojo para aprender la lección, era mejor castigarlo de esa manera que después preocuparse porque se había herido de gravedad, saco al pequeño sollozando de debajo de su brazo y lo puso en el suelo frente a él.

—Sí vuelves a entrar a los jardines prohibidos te pondré sobre mi rodilla por mucho rato y después usare el cepillo en usted ¿entendió?—

Caleb sollozo frotándose su trasero adolorido mirando al alto arcángel frente de él asintiendo con la cabeza ante la amenaza, Miguel estaba seguro que después del susto que paso no volvería a entrar a aquellos jardines pero igual debía asegurar al novato, ya que dio la advertencia se agacho cargando de nuevo al pequeño en una abrazo.

* * *

 **Aquí otro de mis historias antiguas, disfrutadlas.**


End file.
